venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Love-Bheits
Love-Bheits is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the overall twentieth episode of The Venture Bros. The Ventures just want to fly home safely from a costume contest but they end up being captured in Ünderland by Baron Ünderbheit. Plot Synopsis The Venture family take their plane to go to an annual costume contest which, according to Dr. Venture was never won by them because Hank always dresses up as Batman even if the rest of the family want to dress up as groups who have nothing to do with Batman, such as the Star Wars team. They fly over Ünderland where Baron Ünderbheit captures them, he throws Hank, Dr.Venture and Brock in prison but keeps Dean "free" because Dean is dressed up as Princess Leia and this makes the Baron believe he's a girl, and he wants to force "her" to marry him. Dr. venture, Hank and Brock meet later the Underground, a resistence movement led by Catclops and Girl Hitler, who think that the Ventures have come to rescue them. Dr. Venture tells them he has no idea what they are talking about since they themselves have been captured and both him and Brock consider the Underground resistance idiots so they decide to rescue Dean on their own. After Brock smashes a guardsman's testicles they find out where the wedding is going to happen, but Brock and Dr. Venture get captured leaving Hank the only one who can rescue Dean. Despite his father and Brock's wishes Hank goes to rescue Dean all alone, but the Baron already married Dean. Catclops then shows up and accuses Ünderbheit of breaking his own law against gay marriage after Hank reveals that Dean is a boy. Ünderbheit tries to attack Catclops but Brock knocks him down with a fake tooth which contained poison (which he kept so Dr. Venture could kill himself if they couldn't escape). In the end Ünderland becomes a democracy led by Girl Hitler, who banishes Ünderbheit from Ünderland. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture, Catclops, Eunuch 2, Ünderbheit Henchman 1 * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Manservant, Eunuch 1, The Monarch, Additional Voices * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Michael Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture, Army Guy * [[wikipedia:T._Ryder_Smith|'T. Ryder Smith']]: Baron Ünderbheit * [[wikipedia:Mia_Barron|'Mia Barron']]: Girl Hitler * [[wikipedia:Brendon_Small|'Brendon Small']]: Resistance 1 * Soul-Bot: H.E.L.P.eR. Connections to Other Episodes [[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]] * Baron Ünderbheit, Catclops, Girl Hitler, Manic 8-Ball, Manservant, and the country of Ünderland were first seen in the episode [[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]].'' * When Baron Ünderbheit orders the Venture family thrown in jail, Manservant reminds him that Ünderland has no holding cells. In [[Home Insecurity|''Home Insecurity]]'' Manservant mentioned that Ünderland has no jails because the penalty for all crimes is execution. ''[[Past Tense|'Past Tense']] * Baron Ünderbheit was last seen at Mike Sorayama's funeral in the episode Past Tense. [[Powerless in the Face of Death|''Powerless in the Face of Death]] * Hank Venture first appeared dressed as The Bat in a flashback in [[Powerless in the Face of Death|''Powerless in the Face of Death]].'' [[Victor. Echo. November.|Victor. Echo. November.]] * Hank Venture was last shown dressed as The Bat in [[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] Cultural References [[wikipedia:Batman|'Batman']] * Hank Venture dresses up as "The Bat", his personal interpretation of Batman. [[wikipedia:Doctor Doom|'Doctor Doom']] * Baron Ünderbheit is a parody of the Marvel Comics supervillain Doctor Doom. * Ünderland is a parody of Latveria, the fictional country ruled by the tyrannical despot Doctor Doom in Marvel Comics. [[wikipedia:Henry VIII of England|'Henry VIII']] * Baron Ünderbheit's string of marriages that all end with beheaded wives is a reference to Henry VIII, the King of England from 1509-1547. [[wikipedia:Kiss (band)|'KISS']] * Dr. Venture mentions several members of the band KISS (Gene Simmons, Paul Stanley, and Ace Frehley) when he reminds Hank of other times where they wanted to compete in a costume contest as a group but Hank ruined their costume theme by dressing as The Bat. [[wikipedia:Mario Andretti|'Mario Andretti']] * Catclops calls Brock Samson "Andretti" when he suggests storming the castle, a reference to race car driver Mario Andretti and his family. [[wikipedia:Nazi Germany|'Nazi Germany']] * Ünderland is in part a parody of Nazi Germany. [[wikipedia:Pete Rose|'Pete Rose']] * Baron Ünderbheit's wig is based on the haircut of legendary baseball player Pete Rose. [[wikipedia:Star Wars|''Star Wars]] * Dr. Venture, Brock, and Dean dress up as the [[wikipedia:Star Wars|''Star Wars]] characters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chewbacca, and Princess Leia, respectively. * Dr. Venture tells Brock Samson to "Lock down auxiliary power, Chewie!", a paraphrase of one of Han Solo's lines from A New Hope. * Girl Hitler removes her guard mask similar to Lando Calrissian in Return of The Jedi. * Baron Ünderbheit has his wig and jaw attached in preparation for the wedding in a scene that parodies a sequence in The Empire Strikes Back where Darth Vader puts on his helmet. * When Dean is prepared for the wedding he changes out of Princess Leia's famous golden bikini from Return of The Jedi and puts on the traditional Princess Leia outfit from A New Hope (white dress with buns in his hair). * Brock carries a broken H.E.L.P.eR. on his back like Chewbacca carried C-3PO in The Empire Strikes Back. [[wikipedia:The Wizard of Oz (1939 film)|''The Wizard of Oz]]' (1939)' * Dr. Venture mentions several character from [[wikipedia:The Wizard of Oz (1939 film)|''The Wizard of Oz]] (Dorothy Gale, The Scarecrow, and The Cowardly Lion) when he reminds Hank of other times where they wanted to compete in a costume contest as a group but Hank ruined their costume theme by dressing as The Bat. [[wikipedia:White Wedding (song)|'White Wedding']]' (1982)' * The scene where Baron Ünderbheit inadvertently cuts Dean by sliding the wedding ring onto his finger is a reference to the music video for the song "White Wedding" by Billy Idol. Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the episode. For this episode the credit reads Kimson "Retard Strength" Albert. Category:Episodes Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2006 television episodes Category:Article stubs